<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked In by HanaritsuKrizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598238">Locked In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza'>HanaritsuKrizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Ohmiya's Quarantine Life Excerpts, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being declared in a state of emergency, Tokyo has also implemented Enhanced Community Quarantine in which residents are prohibited to go out and leave their house unless absolutely necessary. Luckily, Ohno and Nino aren't too bothered by it because what else do they need, anyway, if they have gaming consoles, art materials, enough supply of daily necessities and each other?</p><p>[Please see notes.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction is purely for entertainment's sake (mostly for Ohmiya fans). I am not, in any way, making light of the situation the world is currently facing. Please stay healthy, safe and unstressed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>You had me from hello</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nino wakes up feeling a heavy weight in his arm. His mind is still groggy and he's having a hard time recalling what day it is, but when he opens his eyes to find a set of fluffy hair right in front of him, his brain slowly starts functioning.</p><p>There's no work today so there's no need to worry about not arriving on time or about tight schedules that usually prevent them from sleeping in. And to top it off, both of them are free for the rest of the day (and probably the whole week or more).</p><p>He gently shifts his arm for a more comfortable position and scoots closer so he can inhale the scent of shampoo he has used to wash Ohno's hair with last night. He feels Ohno stirring from his sleep so he deliberately circles his own arms around the older and holds him tightly in his embrace.</p><p>"What time is it?" Ohno mumbles with his scratchy voice.</p><p>Nino doesn't bother checking his clock or phone, but the sunshine's peeking from the gap of their curtain so it must be daytime already. "I don't know."</p><p>Ohno grunts but doesn't reply. He seems perfectly snug in being the small spoon in their position so Nino simply adds, "We should sleep in today." He hears a hum of reply from the older and as soon as it finishes, Ohno has already gone back to sleep.</p><p>With the sound of soft snores dancing throughout the room, Nino instinctively follows suit.</p><p>The next time Nino wakes up, Ohno is already lying half on top of him. He's so warm and so pleasant to hold that Nino disregards the weight that's slightly constricting him. More than that, he can sense how relaxed Ohno is right now, something that is a rarity given their busy schedule. </p><p>He peeks at the alarm clock from the bedside table this time, it reads 12:33. They've missed breakfast and about to miss lunch too, but Nino doesn't care for as long as Ohno is comfortable in his arms.</p><p>It's day one of their quarantine life and Nino finds himself looking forward to it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>And you took my breath away</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Sa~topi," Nino calls out loudly, purposely dragging the syllable to get Ohno's attention more effectively. It's successful because not long after he's called, he's hearing light footsteps coming out from the bedroom.</p><p>"What?" the older asks, expression impassive. (If the nickname has an effect, he succeeds on not showing it.) He's holding his phone in one hand while he looks down from where Nino is lying on the floor and about to do sit-up exercises.</p><p>Their home isn't equipped with exercising machines or anything similar because obviously, they don't have any interest on it, or at least one of them doesn't and the other one hasn't had any until only recently. And even when Nino has encountered his new hobby in the form of muscle training, there's no way he'll make purchase of those expensive devices when he can easily access them in a gym.</p><p>Except, he can't go out right now. </p><p>"Come here, sit on my feet." He wiggles his toes to show Ohno, places his hands on the back of his head and gets ready to begin.</p><p>The way the older looks at his feet with chary leads Nino to believe that he'll decline, but then he suddenly shrugs and does as he's told while his attention goes back to his phone. </p><p>Nino counts one, then two, then three, then he realizes that something's not right. He can't quite achieve the desired outcome that he has expected when he proposes the idea.</p><p>Ohno is sitting on his feet, but his back is on Nino and his focus is on his phone. Nino curses whatever it is on that damn phone.</p><p>"Satopi~"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Nino is on the seventh-count of his sit-ups when he decides to make it more interesting. "Face this way, will you?"</p><p>To his surprise and great delight, Ohno doesn't ask questions and simply re-positions himself. He also abandons his phone and gives his full attention to Nino, even going as far as placing both his arms on Nino's knees and then resting his chin on top of them.</p><p>Nino smiles. He starts counting from one again, his gaze never leaving the eyes that are also watching him intently. When he passes the tenth-count mark, he levels up his exercise in a way that he's completely sitting up before lying down again. This gives him an instance to brush his own nose with Ohno's nose every time he sits up. Ohno doesn't say anything, but he's also willfully not creating unnecessary motion that will ruin their position.</p><p>By the twentieth-count mark, Nino commences an attack as he aims for the tip of Ohno's nose with his lips. </p><p>Ohno chuckles at him, the sound reverberating inside the room.</p><p>After hitting the thirtieth-count mark, he watches as Ohno, himself, tilts his head upward so that when Nino sits up, his lips will meet lips instead of nose.</p><p>Nino is the one chuckling this time, but only for an instant because he's quickly hauling himself up in a sitting position to plant a kiss on the waiting lips.</p><p>Right after the count of thirty-six, Nino doesn't want to lie down again as Ohno decides to prolong the kiss.</p><p>Nino concludes that this is undeniably the best exercise he's ever had.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>I'd never seen somebody look so beautiful</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nino peeks through their makeshift music room where he thinks he's hearing a soft sound of R&amp;B playing and finds Ohno getting absorbed in his own world with his eyes closed.</p><p>His movements are as fluid as ever and even though the dance isn't choreographed, that Ohno is simply allowing his body to go with the flow and rhythm, there's an apparent elegance and suaveness with his every step. He does a flick of his hand in here, a delicate twirl of his foot in there and a neatly orchestrated turn of his body right in the middle and Nino falls in love over and over again.</p><p>"Can I record you?" he whispers softly so as to not disturb the serenity surrounding them.</p><p>He has his phone on stand-by when Ohno opens his eyes and hums at him. Whether it's a yes or a no, Nino doesn't bother to confirm as he's already tapping the record button and focusing it on Ohno.</p><p>He walks a few meters nigh from him for a closer view and keeps his mouth shut so Ohno can pick up from where he's left off. Just a few minutes later and he's already dancing those complicated steps that only he can manage to make look so easy.</p><p>There's just this one thing that Nino can't seem to turn a blind eye to, however, and it's drawing him away from focusing on the older's dance.</p><p>Ohno is wearing a matching sweatshirt and sweatpants that look like they belong to Aiba with their size. He's also donning the most genuine sleepy face that he has and because his hair isn't styled, his bangs are framing his face in a differently nice way that they never do on a normal basis. </p><p>He looks so fluffy, to say the least, and it's a huge contradiction to how elegant he's doing his dance moves. The gap is amazing and very Ohno-like. All of a sudden, he feels overjoyed with the idea that only he is able to witness this.</p><p>"Leader," Nino says and it startles the older for a bit. "You're adorable, please continue."</p><p>Ohno lets out a chuckle and continues dancing, but Nino doesn't miss the fact that he stumbles for a few seconds out of embarrassment and glee before doing another fluid turn.</p><p>It's day eight of their quarantine life and Nino is enjoying it immensely.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>泣いた季節を 越えた僕らは 今とても輝いてるよ</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Good?"</p><p>Ohno releases a low hum, his expression in between uncomfortable and uncertain. Nino ceases his hand's movement at once.</p><p>"Is it bad?" </p><p>When he doesn't receive a reply, Nino brushes Ohno's bangs out of his face with his clean hand. There's a crease forming on his forehead and his gaze is focused somewhere else, but it seems he still can't decide whether it's good or bad.</p><p>"It's different?" the older tentatively inquires as he chances a glance at the plastic bottle beside him where Nino has tossed it and looks down at him with interrogating eyes that, strangely enough, are still full of trust and acceptance. Seeing that, Nino is instantly filled with so much affection.</p><p>"I found it inside your mom's package." He takes out his fingers and grabs the spare towel he has set aside earlier to dab at Ohno's skin first and then proceeds to wipe his own hand with it while making his way to the bathroom. He's rinsing the towel with hot water to give a thorough cleaning on Ohno when he hears him speak.</p><p>"What? Mom packed us lube?" </p><p>Nino laughs and responds an affirmative.</p><p>A day before the lock down has been officially in effect, their respective mothers have sent them separate packages of food and house supply to last them for weeks, not knowing that the two of them has stored enough already. It's either they're thinking that both Ohno and Nino are too busy to do it themselves or they're still baby-ing their children.</p><p>Nevertheless, when Nino has caught a glimpse of the unfamiliar product brand inside the parcel from the older's mother, he has been both disturbed and grateful. It's just a bit disappointing that no matter how high the quality is, it doesn't suit Ohno's taste.</p><p>"To be fair," Nino says when he comes back, "my mother also packed us one. We can try that out later to see if it suits you better."</p><p>Ohno stares at him in disbelief before the two of them are thrown into fits of laughter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>それぞれ描く 幸せの形は重なり</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nino's steps as he walks to their dining are heavy. He's mildly stretching his limbs as an attempt to wake his body up but to no avail. He feels very sleepy and lethargic.</p><p>He sits on the chair, forgoes all his efforts on trying to look awake and leans half of his body on the dining table, practically lying on it. He closes his eyes and for the first time, he hears the sound of the vacuum cleaner from the other side of their home, probably near Ohno's atelier. He shouts his simple greeting and is momentarily amazed with how the older has heard him despite the noise.</p><p>"Good morning," Ohno says and before Nino knows it, he's already being served a cup of black coffee that Ohno has fetched from their kitchen counter. "You stayed up late last night, I'm surprised you're already up."</p><p>"Are you really?" Nino asks playfully, savoring the delicious and strong smell of coffee wafting through the air. It's still steaming hot, an evidence that Ohno has actually predicted the time when Nino will get up. He looks at him, only to be waved off with a hearty chuckle.</p><p>Nino watches Ohno work something in the kitchen as he sips at his coffee. He doesn't look like it, but his tension seems to be high today. There's a glimmer of something lively on his eyes and his movements are lighter and <em>oh so</em> graceful than the usual and Nino can't help but catch his good mood.</p><p>He likes seeing Ohno like this; refreshed, untroubled and in high spirits.</p><p>"What's our lunch for today?" he questions just because he's eager to hear the sound of Ohno's voice when he's in this state.</p><p>"Hmm, we still have plenty of curry in the fridge."</p><p>There's a hint of delight in his tone that Nino gladly notices. He takes another sip and says, "You made too much."</p><p>"I forgot I can neither bring it to my mom nor have my mom take it," he reasons out and then shows Nino an apologetic expression that looks beyond cute.</p><p>Nino forgives him instantaneously.</p><p>Because both of them don't eat that much, they've had curry for five days straight until they can no longer stomach the sight and smell of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em> 今 大きな愛になる ずっと二人で </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you crying?" Nino halts his hips' movement and asks in alarm. He traces the streak of tear from Ohno's face with his thumb and calls out his name, "Satoshi?"</p><p>Ohno curtly shakes his head but he's biting his bottom lip so hard that Nino's afraid he'll draw blood from it. "Just... too much," he mutters and then moans loudly when Nino makes a sudden shift.</p><p>"Should I stop?" </p><p>The last thing that Nino truthfully wants is to stop. He's feeling so incredibly hot and aroused with Ohno underneath him, legs wrapped around Nino's middle, and with only a few thrust of his hips, both of them will be done. But his concern for the older and his fear of hurting him and making him cry are taking precedence right now.</p><p>"No, keep-- just keep going." He bites on his lips again, so Nino closes the remaining distance between them and captures those lips in a kiss. He licks on the abused lip for a few moments before probing inside his mouth. </p><p>He hears the older letting out another moan from the kiss and he drinks it all in, tasting and relishing at everything that composes Ohno. He loves everything about him, from the way he curls his toes, squeezes his eyes shut and grabs a handful of the bed sheet to clutch on tightly as he tries to keep himself from losing his mind, up to the way he allows himself to let loose, not minding how wanton he sounds, and unpretentiously yells out Nino's name as he takes what Nino gives him.</p><p>Ohno is far from uncomfortable anymore and Nino knows that the tears aren't bad tears but a result of too much pleasure, but he's not yet near from done in making him feel good. He angles his thrusts in a way that will repeatedly hit that sweet spot inside Ohno as he listens to the voice that gets higher and higher with every moan. He peppers him with kisses along his jaw and neck and collarbone and leaves a mark there that will be visible for days. (Luckily, he doesn't have to mind the make-up artists and stylists that will complain after seeing it.)</p><p>Ohno whines and Nino feels a pair of hand pulling him. "Nino," the older grunts, his voice barely a whisper and his eyes in a dazed. "Nino, kiss me."</p><p>Nino obliges, giving Ohno what he wants and more. They shared more of that passionate kiss that both of them like so much until Nino decides to quicken his pace too much that they can no longer put their focus on it.</p><p>When Nino gives him a particularly deep thrust, Ohno screams.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>I tell you once again</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nino's limbs are getting sore, his back is feeling the strain and his eyes are tired and exhausted from the lack of rest. But he's about to level up his game so he endures all of these and continues on smashing the buttons of his controller. Just a bit more, just a little bit more and he's going to win it.</p><p>It's already been a whole day since he's seated himself in the living room and started his game. He's caught the sight of Ohno leaving their bedroom earlier this morning and proceeding to the kitchen without any acknowledgement to Nino. He's seen him eat too, a few hours later, and hasn't bothered to ask if Nino wants to join him. </p><p>Ohno is either being thoughtful and doesn't want to interrupt his game or Nino is being completely ignored by him for an unknown reason. Whatever it is, it's admittedly taking half of his concentration from the game, probably why he's spending twice the amount of time killing the final boss than he normally does. </p><p>"Leader?" he yells, hoping that wherever the older is, he'll hear him and finally come to him.</p><p>After a minute of no response and his life meter almost getting drained, he calls out again, "Ohno? Where are you?"</p><p>The room isn't any different from a minute ago and even when Nino pauses his game, he can't hear any indication that he's been heard. He frowns, licks his dry lips and gets on his feet. </p><p>He's gonna kill the boss with a few attack and gonna secure another level if he resumes his game, but instead, he chooses to leave it behind as he saunters through Ohno's atelier room where he suspects the older has secluded himself.</p><p>True to his suspicion, Ohno really is there, appearing so busy and occupied with an art piece in front of him. His back is slouching in that familiar way it does as he moves his right hand with a steady pace while his left hand is holding a palette with colors that Nino can't name.</p><p>"Satoshi," he mumbles softly.</p><p>"Yeah?" Without turning around, Ohno speaks as if he knows Nino is there watching him. But what surprises Nino even more is how benevolent his tone is. He can't decipher how so much gentleness and kindness can be conveyed in a one-syllable word but Ohno has managed to do it, and by doing it, he has managed to envelop Nino into a warm embrace as well, all due to the tone of his voice.</p><p>Suddenly, Nino misses him as if he hasn't seen him in days.</p><p>"Let's go to bed." He reaches out his hand but decides against touching Ohno in the fear of ruining his piece so he just waits for him to react.</p><p>He can't explain the feeling that has filled him on the spur of the moment, but it probably has something to do with being isolated. Unlike the other residents who are enduring the quarantine, Nino doesn't find being locked in at home stressful, but it's mostly because Ohno is with him. So with the few hours that they aren't together, Nino has been overcome with anxiety and loneliness and a realization that the world is, in fact, in disarray right now.</p><p>"Okay, let's go." Ohno grabs a hold of his hand and Nino interlaces their fingers together as they walk out, the warmth and the scent and the overall presence of the older giving him comfort and easing his mind. </p><p>Just before they leave the room, Nino glances at the piece Ohno is working on and smiles at the unfinished painting of himself earlier in the living room while he zeroes in on his game. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>In whatever may come</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You will be be my number one</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I know you believe the words are true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And for better for worse, I will always put you first </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll be yours, Promise, yes, I do</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>-krizza-</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>